Power Puff Genex
by ShiigaMegumi999
Summary: Many years have passed, and Townsville's greatest heroes are now functioning members of society. However, when a old generation retires, a new one steps up and takes the mantle. Join Brandon, Benny, and Blake on a journey that will take them to pits of despair as they combat an enemy even older than their parents.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I'm back with something I had been planning for a very long time. If all goes well, I promise to not disappoint you all. Life has definitely taken me away from what I love. Well here is the first of many chapters to come. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the character of the Powerpuff Girls used in this work of fiction. Please support the official releases.

* * *

The city of Townsville has fallen into ruin.

The bloody tone overhead matches the despair that has befallen this once fair city. Many buildings have been reduced to rubble and many citizens lie dead in the streets. No one can describe the depths to which the city has been corrupted.

Not too far off, a battle could be seen taking place in the heart of downtown. A single figure is sent crashing into a nearby building. Dust is clear from the area in which they landed. Their charcoal locks cover their face as blood trickles down the side of their face. More dust clears to reveal youthful male battered and bruised. Wiping away the blood and shoving his locks to the side, he glances towards the direction of his opponents. His evergreen eyes stare ferociously at their presence.

"Look at what we've come to, dear nephew," one of them spoke in a smooth yet haunting southern accent. "I've given everything you ever wanted back in your life, and this is the thanks I get?" Staring at the fancy clothed figure, marking on the sides of the young mans face glow a neon violet. Never losing face he stands to his feet.

"Such a shame it is," the other says. Their eerie and echoing high-pitched voice coo as they materialize from a scarlet haze.

The young man smirks as his body emits a swirling evergreen and violet aura. "Nothing the two of you say matter anymore," the young man gruffly explains. "What you two showed me was where I truly stand among them. Now I know, I truly am the strongest."

The light of his aura intensified as the swirling energy began to push dust and debris away. The area of the building gave way and crumbled under the sheer might of his power. "Nothing more do I have to fear. No longer do I desire anything. Now, I'm going to crush you, and scatter your ashes to the wind."

The two demons let out cackles that shake the entire world. As they do, the boy amplifies his energy even more causing them to be thrown out of the building. They stop laughing and realize that the energy is far surpassing anything they could ever expect. They look around to see everything yield to his power. Soon after they look at themselves and see their skin disintegrating into small particles.

"Be well, my brothers. Stay out of trouble. Blossom, Bubbles, keep them safe." As the young man is about to say his final words, he looks behind him towards the distance. "Buttercup, it's been real." A genuine smile graces his face as a single tear streams down his right cheek. "Thank you for everything." He turns and faces the demons who now have a complete look of horror plastered on them. With one final cry, the boy unleashes all the energy he has built up.

A brilliant light envelopes the city and a shock wave is felt for miles on end. The demons scream in pain as the energy burns them to their very core. In mere seconds, they evaporate shouting his name to the heavens. All that echos through the sky is the name of this brave hero.

Butch.

* * *

Short but sweet. will definitely work on making longer chapters in the future. Until then, Thank you very much!


	2. The Gathering

Hello Everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I know how much a good number of you have been waiting for this. Let's not delay any longer. Enjoy Chapter 2 of PPGX! I look forward to your comments.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made fiction. The Powerpuff Girls is owed by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

* * *

 **The Gathering**

It was a beautiful afternoon in the fair city of Townsville. Citizens are on their way home after spending long hours at work, children are off playing in the park, and students are off to do whatever it is the young people are doing these days. All the citizens are going about their everyday lives peacefully.

In the Townsville Police Department, many officer are hard at work sorting through an immense amount of paperwork. Crime in the city has gotten fairly low, but there have been a few that have caught the eye of a senior officer. Sipping away at probably their third cup of coffee, the officer ran their fingers through their auburn locks, disheveling them even more then they already were.

"Yo, Utonium," one of the suited officers spoke up. "Give it a rest already. We'll go through all those in the morning."

Officer Utonium looked up to reveal bags under his bloodshot crimson eyes. He had been working nonstop for the past several days on these cases. It was clear that the stress was definitely catching up to him. He looked at his senior and grumbled, "C'mon. I'm getting close to figuring out the connection between them all," his voice was low and groggy further proving the officer's point.

"Captain's orders, Utonium. Besides, your kid is in the lobby waiting for you." He heaved a sigh in defeat. Even he didn't stand a chance against the captain. With all the chemical X flooding in his veins, he'd never stand against the captain.

In the lobby, a young boy around fourteen sat on the bench playing his PSP. His hair was tied up in a low ponytail with a magenta bandanna adorning the top his head. He was playing 'Last Legend VII: Final Crisis' going through a very tough boss battle. He was so focused he didn't even notice his dad sit next to him. Watching the young boy play his game, Officer Utonium couldn't help but chuckle. When he heard the sound of a 'Game Over' and the boy's agitated groan for losing, he tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey there, Benny. Looks like you lost."

Benny huffed and puffed his cheeks out in frustration. "I didn't lose!" he exclaimed. His dad scuffled the top of his head laughing like he didn't have a long day of work. "C'mon, let's go pick up your mother. I forgot the car today so guess how we're getting to City Hall."

"Flying!" Benny shouted. He always liked flying rather than riding in that stuffy old car. He and his dad went outside. He put his PSP in his backpack so it would fall during flight. After everything was secure, he took to the skies first telling his dad, "Last one to City Hall gets dog piled on!" A surge of magenta light trailed behind him as he sped quickly towards the heart of downtown.

"Your on, you little cheater!" Officer Utonium took of after his son, crimson tailing him as he rushed to catch his son.

At Townsville College Prep, many teens are hanging around the building and chatting it up with their friends. Some young ladies are talking about the hottest guy in the school, and some of the guy are going on about some of the upcoming basketball games. A blonde make begins walking out the the front door of the school with his skateboard catching everyone's attention. He jogs slightly puts the board on the ground and hops on riding down the handicap ramp. His golden mane tussles about as he picks up pace. He has a set of light cyan eyes that the girls just swoon over. He comes off the ramp and hops on to a rail nearby to avoid some of the faculty members. One of them angrily yells out as they compose themselves, "UTONIUM!"

"Sorry, Mr. Osbourne," he calmly apologizes. The teachers shake their heads and let the youth venture forward.

The young boy is seen doing tricks that would make any pro skater jealous. Such a free spirit and not a care in the world. He moves as though the wind guides his every step. A brilliant light of cyan coats him as he speeds toward the downtown area. "Next stop, Townsville Hall."

At Townsville Hall, four figures sit on the stairs patiently waiting. The first pair sat next to each other looking out to the skyline. Both of them have hair as bright as the sun and are sitting closely next to each other. The taller of the two is male and is wearing a navy oxford with the top buttons undone. The other is a dainty young woman in a floral sun dress. The young woman has her head nuzzled onto his left shoulder and his left arm rest comfortably at her waist. The last pair to the right could practically pass for twins, if not for the fact one was about three times the other's age, and both are enchanting young women. The older of the two is sporting a short bob cut while the younger one allows hers to be wild.

"Mom," the young girl narrows her minty eyes huffing, "How much longer are they gonna make us wait?"

"She's right, Buttercup," the blonde woman replies. "It's not like them to be late. Especially Brick."

Just as Buttercup was about to speak, there was a jet-like sound was heard rushing towards them. The four that were waiting look up to see a vibrant magenta stream zipping towards them. In mere seconds the light comes to a complete halt in front of them. Benny looks at them, then looks around him. He does see is dad anywhere. A huge grin creeps across his face. Jumping for joy he screamed to the heavens, "I won! I won! I won! I finally beat dad!"

Just as he was in the middle of his celebration, two people were walking out of City Hall. One was a slender built woman with long silk autumn hair tied up by a scarlet ribbon. She wore a white blouse and black pencil skirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. She looked at the boy celebrating a supposed victory. "So what's Benny so happy about?" she asked.

"He apparently beat Brick," the blonde male replied. "They must have been racing to get here from the looks of it."

The slender woman smiled warmly, but there was a small hint of disappointment in her expression. "Let him have his moment, Blossom," Officer Utonuim said quietly. Blossom looked over to him and stayed quiet. Soon, there was another person coming into view. "Brandon, you're late," the short mint eyed girl says. Brandon hops off his skateboard and runs up to the stairs.

"Sorry Blake. You know I prefer the scenic route when I come down here." Brandon takes notice to Benny hopping around. "So what's with him?"

"Apparently he and Uncle Brick were racing, and he thinks he won."

Brandon looked around confused. "But, Uncle Brick is right there," he says pointing in his general direction. Benny stops his celebrating as he overheard what Brandon said. He looks up and sees his dad standing next to his mom. "How long have you been there?"

"Since you started celebrating, champ," Brick replied. Benny's face began to sour and wrinkle. He was very upset. He had been trying to beat his dad in a race so badly. This was too much for him. Brick walked forward to his son and embraced him. "I'm sorry, champ. I should have told you I beat you here. You looked so happy, I just couldn't take the moment away from you. Please forgive me."

Benny couldn't hold it in. After his dad's apology, he just bawled his eyes out. The entire family just watched the touching father-son moment unfold before them. When all things seemed right with the world, there was a large crash that shook the entire city. Everyone looked to see a large armadillo-like monster attacking the city. Brick pulled out his cell phone and contacted the chief to tell him to begin evacuating the city. Blossom already began to do what he told his chief to do. "Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, get as many people out as you can!" The three complied with their orders and took off. Brick looked towards the children and nodded in their direction, "You three already know what to do."

Brandon tossed his skateboard into city hall and readied himself. Blake took a pair of gloves out of her pockets and put them on. Benny put his bag inside the building, then tightened his bandanna. The three stood next to each other with Brandon in the middle, Blake to his right, and Benny to his left. "Both of you ready?" he asked his cousins.

"Most definitely," Blake said while pounding her fists together.

"Let's do this!" Benny exclaimed ready for action. Without any more wasted effort, the three took off towards the monster with a rainbow of mint, cyan, and magenta following them.


End file.
